lost memories
by WhatAreFriends
Summary: What will happen f Torhu gets amnesia? I do not own fruits basket!


Torhu, Momiji, Kyo, and Yuki were walking in the woods a week after the curse broke. When Momiji saw a pretty flower he dragged Torhu to show it to her. The flower was orange and reminded her of Kyo.

She is in love with Kyo but she is scared of rejection. So she will never confess.

She stood up to walk back to the group but when she did she got light headed. She became very dizzy and her head hit a sharp rock. The blood started to gush from her head. Momiji still mesmerized by the orange flower didn't notice Torhu. Kyo was the first to notice. Kyo darted to Torhu then everyone noticed what happened. Kyo took off his shirt and but I on the wound to stop the bleeding. He began to run to the hospital. The hospital was not far but it wasn't close either. When Kyo got to the hospital Torhu was immediately brought into the emergency room. Yuki then came running through the doors looking for Kyo. When he found Kyo he screamed "You stupid cat we could have taken the car!"

"Did you take the car?" Kyo said angrily.

"No. The others did though." Yuki said looking at the door.

"We got here before them didn't we you damn rat." The nurse came out of a room and walked to Kyo

"Torhu will be fine but she may have minor amnesia. When I mention an orange haired boy she had no idea who you were. Are you her boyfriend?" Kyo's eyes widened

"Uhm no we are her room mates."

"Oh" The nurse said. She then walked away. Yuki was pondering about his feelings for Torhu.

_Why am I all of a sudden having all these feelings for Ms. Honda?_

"You love her don't you?" Yuki said. Kyo jumped

"It's none of your damn business."

"I figured. If you hurt her you will regret it." Yuki also loved Torhu and would

**5 DAYS LATER**

People can now visit Torhu so everyone went to see her even Akito. Torhu remembered Akito being a girl, the curse being broken and everything else but had no memories of Kyo. Kyo went in last when everyone was gone. "Who are you?" she said. Kyo started to scratch his head. "Uhm I'm Kyo I will be living with you at Yuki's house… I am his cousin…"

"Nice to meet you." She was smiling like her goofy self.

"C-can I give you a hug?" Kyo stuttered. Kyo never hugged Torhu after the curse so we wanted to do it now.

"Of course everyone needs hugs sometimes." Torhu said. Kyo proceeded to hug Torhu. He was holding back his tears how was he ever going to make Torhu fall in love with him. Torhu's heart began to hurt but she didn't know why. "Kyo what is your favorite band?"

"I don't know."

"Well I love panic! At the disco! They have amazing beats." Torhu was giggling and Kyo couldn't take that she would never remember the past they had together. His love doesn't know who he is.

"Will excuse me I need to use the bathroom." Kyo said half crying. Kyo walked out of the room and ran to bathroom. Since it was empty so he went to the sink. He splashed water on his face. Yuki saw Kyo run into the bathroom "Stupid cat." He said under his breath. Yuki walked into the room to talk to Torhu. "Can I have a hug Yuki?" Yuki nodded. Yuki was confused but happy because he truly loved Torhu. When Yuki and Torhu released they were face to face. Yuki's heart began beating faster. He leaned in and they kissed. Kyo was about to walk into the room and saw them kissing. Torhu pushed Yuki away. "Sorry Ms. Honda" Yuki said.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just was nervous." Torhu said

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Yuki Mumbled. Kyo stormed in.

"You damn rat. You know I love Torhu and you do this." Torhu began to get scared she ran out of the room. She also ran outside back to their house. She ran into her room and locked the door. She hid under the bed. Torhu's head hurt all she thought is

_I know I have amnesia. Why does Kyo love? Me do I love him? Why does my heart thinking about him. I don't know._

She didn't know what to do except to put on music. No one was in the house so she put on the volume to 100% and lay on her bed.

Kyo ran out. Yuki didn't notice Torhu left yet he was almost choked to death by Kyo. Kyo wanted to find Torhu and tell her how he felt and why. He ran at full speed. When he finally got there music was booming through the house. He ran to Torhu's room. It was locked so he kicked down the door. Torhu passed out from the stress. She didn't seem to be breathing. Kyo was terrified and did CPR. When he did the mouth to mouth Torhu woke up and freaked.

"You're alive." Kyo screamed over the music. Kyo then turned off the stereo. "Torhu I love you. I know you have amnesia but I just wanted to know." Kyo started to walk away. But Torhu grabbed him and said "I don't remember you but I seem to love you, too." Their hearts where racing. They leaned in.

Yuki ran out the door. After the kiss he didn't really seem to feel the same. He didn't feel like he loved Tohru. When he began to walk home he ran into Machi. Machi was about to cry. "What's the Matter Machi?"

"Yuki I-I L-Love you." Machi stuttered

Yuki looked at her and realized he loved her. Yuki kissed Machi.

**Back to Kyo and Torhu.**

They leaned in they kissed. Torhu then regained her memories. The kiss did it she remembered everything.

"Kyo I remember!" Torhu said smiling like an idiot.

They leaned in to kiss again. Shigure ran in and said "What are you doing Kyo?" with a smug look.

"Leave." They said. Kyo picked up Torhu and brought her to the roof.

"I love you Kyo." The both smiled and kissed each other.

**3 YEARS LATER**

Torhu and Kyo are married and have one child named Kyoko who is 1

Machi and Yuki are married and Machi is pregnant


End file.
